This invention relates generally to blower impellers and in particular to blower impellers with improved pressure production capability.
It is well known that a blower impeller has a central hub arranged to be mounted on a motor shaft. A set of radial blades are arranged on the hub and configured to draw air axially into the interior of the hub and to deliver it radially towards the outside.
There are generally two flow zones within such an impeller: a low-momentum zone toward the inlet side of the impeller and a high-momentum zone toward the back side of the impeller. This flow distribution profile creates an non-uniform air flow, which degrades performance.